


My Knight in Hunter Green

by Orion11037



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka is best girl, Fluff, Hisoka is Hisoka, I’m pretty sure Kalluto is an arsonist, M/M, illumi like to hit Hisoka with random things like plates and bottles, killua is a SIMP, knight! Gon, lots of references, prince AU, prince!killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion11037/pseuds/Orion11037
Summary: ⚠️based off of a comic by ackiruu on TikTok⚠️⚠️Cover Art also by ackiruu on TikTok⚠️Killua Prince au, where Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are knights serving the royal Zoldyck family.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

The idea for this fanfic is not mine. It goes entirely to ackiruu on TikTok. They're drawing a comic with this relative story line. (I highly suggest checking them out. Their art is AMAZING) Anyway the first chapter should be out in about 1-4 days.

Thanks! -Mell0w0 (Arson)


	2. Chapter 1

The light shining through my window was the first indicator that it was time to get up. But yesterday was full of meetings and preparations to get ready for the new batch of knights that are scheduled to arrive today. So even though the sun was bright, I have jobs to attend to, and swords lessons to partake in, I chose to lye down for a few more minutes of precious sleep.

I mean, until my older brother woke up the whole kingdom while shrieking, "Hisoka, I swear to the extinct Kurta clan, if you mention bungee gum one more time I will ban you from the entire kingdom. Do you understand me clown?" How thoughtful of him.

The rest of the conversation must have been resolved with words- or Illumi throwing Hisoka out of a window. Either way that was the last I heard of that. 

I might as well get up, seeming that if I was to surveil the new knights I only have a few more hours before they meet Milluki, and rightfully quit. 

I donned a green vest over my white button up, it's not really my color but it'll make it easier to hide in the trees or bushes. After throwing on some brown pants I made my way to where the new knights were told to congregate, in the courtyard outside the East Wing. Yet in the middle of my adventure I was halted.

"And where do you think you're off to so early in the morning, Killua?" 

"I'm going to the duck pond." It was generally frowned upon to have a relationship between a servant and a member of the royal family, planktonic or other wise. To save myself time from useless inquiries I chose to just tell a small lie.

My father raised a brow and opened his mouth in a attempted rebuttal, yet he was cut off by one of his advisors.

"Your highness, your presence has been requested by her majesty the queen with intentions to enjoy a small breakfast." 

He pursed his lips, hesitant to leave and eager to learn what his son was up too, "Very well. Have fun feeding the ducks, Killua." He put a bit of strain on the 'ducks' like he saw right through the lie, which wouldn't be to far of a stretch. With his guards and advisers in toe, my father strode away.

There were about twenty new knights arriving today. They were coming from all over the kingdom, I have wonder what they'll all look like.

While passing through the East Rose garden I caught my first glimpse of the new recruits. There was a guy, not much taller than me, with a round stomach and a blue shirt. 

I kept walking because there's a big tree where you can hide and watch the initiation. It's what I've been doing for the past six or so years.

The tree isn't that hard to climb, at least if you know how to do it correctly. Quietly stepping onto the protruding branch I started inspecting the people below me. 

They all look so ... boring. Is that guy wearing a smock? It's a bit boring being in a castle with the only kids around my age being Alluka, my sister, and Canary, one of our lifelong guards and my closest friend.

I always quietly hoped that we might hired someone around my age, but being twelve that's very unlikely to happen. 

I peered down and studied the people beneath me. The one in the smock like clothing had a bob cut of golden yellow hair. It framed his? Her? I'll find out later. It framed their face nicely. When they brushed back their hair it was quite noticeable that they wore chains on their hands. Edgy much?

I changed my focus to the man beside them. He was taller and slimmer, he looked to be about thirty five or forty years old. He wore a navy blue suit that was fitted around his muscles. These people should really consider some more convenient clothing for fighting. 

I was in the middle of studying a tall muscular man with curly blond hair when a high pitches scream rang throughout the courtyard.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Hiiiii!" 

The boy looked to be around my height and age, but that's too young to be a royal knight, right? 

He jogged over to the blond person and the tall man, whom I presumed to be Kurapika and Leorio.

He looked to be very extroverted, loud... and pretty. His outfit actually looked practical for defending the palace. And his smile is just indescribable. 

I stopped studying the other knights and just started watching the boy and his friends. Though mostly the boy.

So far I've learned that the blond is named Kurapika and is male, the tall guy is Leorio and he is actually a teenager, and the boys name is Gon and his voice is pretty...

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Hisoka and Illumi walking onto the small stage set up for giving assignments to the new knights. Hisoka sported a black eye. I guess I know how this mornings wake up call resulted.

It wouldn't hurt to stay and listen to the assignments, right?

"Welcome new knights to the Republic of Padokea royal palace. Today you'll be receiving your first assignments and sleeping quarter location. Oh, and Killua," Hisoka looked up from the small crowd and stared directly into my eyes. "Would you like to help us with the assignments or would you like to keep staring at the pretty green chibi." Hisoka winked at Gon. That and the last sentence warranted a knock on the head from Illumi.

That damn clown! He just gave away my position and the fact that I was watching the new knights! I'll poison his food.

I jumped down from the tree, about nine feet. It sung a bit but I kept my composure. 

"Thank you, Hisoka, for that wonderful introduction," I put my hands behind my head as I strode up to the stage. "Honestly, you all should be embarrassed. I was sitting there the whole time, if I was a assassin you'd be killed or fired my now. I mean seriously, you can't even spot a twelve year old sitting in a tree."

Illumi rolled his eyes and started talking. "Leorio Paradinight, front gate patrol from eight am to four pm." He handed the man- teenager a packet with his living quarters, work schedule, and meal schedule. 

It continued like that for about twelve more people until he got to Gon. "Gon Freecss and Kurapika Kurta, direct royal protection. Hisoka will show you to the throne room to receive the rest of your assignment." He handed the teens their packets and Hisoka started walking, motioning for Gon and Kurapika to follow.

Illumi looked at Gon, then at Hisoka, then back at Gon. "Killua, how about you join them." I nodded my head and jogged to catch up to the three of them. 

Gon was talking very enthusiastically about something I didn't catch to Kurapika. He just nodded and listened.

As much as I want to talk to the boy, I don't look my best at the moment and I want to make a good first impression.

We walked in silence, which was only broken by Gon's talking, for about five minutes until we arrived at the throne room. When we arrived my father, the king, looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "So Kill. How was feeding the ducks?"

"Perfectly pleasurable, thank you for asking father dearest." 

I could seen the veins popping on his neck and forehead. "So, the royal assignments?"

He cleared his throat and started speaking, "Yes of course. Kurapika Kurta, you'll be defending Alluka the fourth prince-" I shot my father a angry look. "Princess. He'll be defending the first princess Alluka." "Killua, please. Not now." "Then address her the way that she wants to be addressed." The king sighed and held his head in his hand. "You'll be defending the first princess Alluka. And Gon Freecss, you'll be watching over the crown prince Killua. 

"Wait what- why wasn't I notified of this before you gave him his assignments?" My father looked at me "Because I know you'd reject the idea and threaten to do something bad to me or your brothers. Anyway, you'll both be starting next week. Before that, make sure that you familiarize yourself with your surroundings." 

With that he dismissed everyone to attended to to royal duties. "Hey! You're Killua right? The person I've been assigned to?" Since I was lost in thought I didn't realize Gon was walking up to me until he started talking . I was not ready. 

"Oh, uh, yes that is me. But I'd give it a week before you quit. I'm not very easy to keep track of." 

"Well I'm Gon! And I don't think you'll get rid of me that easily." He let out a small laugh. Trust me, I'm not trying to get rid of this precious boy.

"Hello GoooOOon~" we both stared at Hisoka while he waited for a reply. "Hi! You're Hisoka right?" 

"Yes I am, Gon. Did you know that bungee gum has both the property's of rubber and gum?" Gon just looked at me, seemingly confused. I gave a small smirk to Gon and turned to Hisoka. 

"...I'm going to tell Illumi you talked about bungee gum again." I started sprinting to where Illumi was supposed to be. Hisoka followed, trying to stop his execution.


	3. Chapter 2

After Hisoka got his ass kicked for the second time today, for the same reason as the first time, I made my way over to my fencing lesson. It's pretty boring, just duals and such. We practice with blunted blades of course. 

"Milluki you stupid rat. You're terrible at controlling you're blade, which is thirty percent of sword play." 

Our instructor doesn't like Milluki, but mother loves how ruthless she is, so neither of them ever go against her when she makes comments like that. 

"Killua, can you please show your brother how to hold his saber?" I nodded and smugly strode over to Milluki, making his veins pop. 

"You're right handed, so you hold the blade at a one and Seven o'clock position. Keep your left hand behind your lower back, and put your feet in a backwards L position." 

He stubbornly did what I told him to do, then he fell over. 

Our coach rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "He gave you near perfect instructions and you messed it up with poor balance. Did I not give you stretches to help with that?" 

At this point I was dismissed, considering that I already finished my duals and training. On my way out I spotted green and blond hair, seemingly watching the sword fighters. 'Gon couldn't have been watching me, right?' Nah he's to pretty and precious.

It took about three minutes to get to my chambers, already I was eager to take a bath. It's hot outside and I just had a two hour fencing lesson, a cold bath just sounds pleasant.

After chilling in the bath for about an hour, what you thought I was gonna monologue myself being in the bath? Pervert. Anyway, after I was done I slipped on some pine soap I had dropped earlier while I was using it as a microphone to pretend I was the star of a concert, but we won't talk about that right now, and bruised my knee. Good job Killua. You're very fit to run a nation. 

Managing to make it to my closet without killing myself or braking a bone, I decided to wear a white button up, a fancy blue vest with a matching cape, and brown pants. 

Just as I was leaving my door swung open and Hisoka marched in. 

"Hey princess, are you ready for the advisors dinner? Or are you going to keep staying in your room thinking of ways to impress the chibi Knight?"

"...if you weren't f*cking my brother I'd have your head chopped off, clown."

"Tsk tsk, so rude. That's why you're single your majesty~" 

My boots clicked as we made our way to the banquet hall, all the while Hisoka rattled off jokes about bungee gum and his normal perverted comments.

"Hey Killua~ why'd the chicken cross the road?" 

"Do I really want to know?"

"I don't know. He got hit by a carriage," 

"I'm gonna hit you with a carriage."

"...rude. Understandable, but rude."

When we arrived at the previously stated location Hisoka ran off to meet up with Illumi. I didn't want to know more.

These things are always boring, like most castle activity's to be fair. It's just noble after noble rambling on about how great they are and how they're going to "help the poor while making us richer", translation; I'm gonna raise taxes until everyone in the kingdom is on welfare except for the one percent who turns a profit. When Im king, I'm hiring a whole new court.

Today, is not my day. I can confirm that after a royal swung his cane and hit me in my bruised knee, which made me double over, then resulted in me losing my balance and falling down a marble stair case.

That was a long winded way of me saying, 'oh fuck, I'm being killed by a cane and a bar of soap'.

I braced myself, cause a twelve year old falling down a flight of marble stairs, that just can't end well for me. Or the janitors for that matter.

I closed my eyes and accepted death, though it never arrived. Instead what I felt was slim yet muscular arms wrap around my waist as my knees buckled, cause dude, I'm not dead but I fell down a god damn stair case. Cut me some slack.

-wait it's Hisoka isn't it.

But when I opened my eyes I was glad not to see a jester, but a cute boy my age giggling while holding my waist. I take back what I said. Best day ever.

"You have to be a bit more careful your highness. I know you said you wanted rid of me, but this isn't the way to go about doing that."

I just stared at the boy, wide eyed. 

"Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat and nodded, getting back on my own two feet while doing so.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your concern and for saving me. It bodes well for future endeavors."

He giggled again, and it's the cutest thing ever. "Well it's kinda my job to help you in these situations. And as for my concern, anyone would be concerned if the future king fell down a flight of stairs."

Before I could say anything, Hisoka did for me.

"Hey Killua, I think you just fell for   
chibi-Chan," 

I just stared at him, registering his terrible joke "You're the worst jester, like, ever. Remind me why we hired you?"

"Cause I'm good at sucking your brothers-"

Illumi hit him over the head with a plate and Hisoka dropped to the ground, out cold.

Gon stared at his crumpled figure. "Is he alright?" Why does he sound concerned? Is he worried he'll wake up?

"He'll be fine in the morning. I would say he'll have a bit of brain damage, but you can't damage something you don't have." With that he was dragged away by Illumi.

Gon looked back at me, skeptical to say the least. "Are you sure he's going to be okay? Those are stone plates." Oh he's a nice person. I can't imagine being concerned for someone who sexualizes me. He's just to kind for is own good I guess. 

"Yeah, about that, I don't really care. He's ugly and bad at his job anyway."

Gon stares a bit wide eyed with his mouth cracked open a tiny bit. Before he could say anything else, I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him.

Just kidding. I only took his sleeve and started walking over to the station set up with drinks and such.

"Want some white grape juice? It fizzles." I offered him a glass, swirling the liquid a bit.

"Are you sure that's not champagne?" 

I sniffed it and took a tiny sip. I shook my head, "no, it's just regular sparkling grape juice, unfermented."

He took the glass flute and took a hesitant sip. Afterwards giggling a bit. I'd pay money to listen to his giggle and watch him smile. But I don't have to, he works for me. Oh, well I guess I do pay for that privilege, but it's not in the job description.

"It tickles my tongue."

I started walking over to the seating area, being followed my Gon. I winced as my left leg took a step and the boy noticed. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be uncomfortable walking on your left leg." 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just slipped earlier and bruised my knee."

He scowled, did I say something wrong?

"You're really clumsy." Wait is he worrying about me?

"...not usually." He didn't believe that.

The night went on like this. With us making jokes and drinking juice. And for once, I wasn't bored at one of these events.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't know why, but Gon and I started hanging out more during the week following the banquet. At first I thought it was because it's his job, but he's not contractually obligated to start working until next Monday. It's not possible he actually like spending time with me, right?

'Nah Killua. You're reading too much into the situation.'

Stars started bubbling in my stomach as I got dressed today. Gon and I made plans last night to go out to the town today for the annual Butterfly Festival. The whole day is scheduled to have food, dancing, small shops, and the release of the butterflies at the end, of course.

I usually attend the festival on my own, but this year I'm going with someone. A pretty someone.

Though for the first time ever I've been having trouble picking out an outfit. I've never had this problem before, I've just thrown on something colorful and managed to make it look good. So why am I having such a hard time now?

The blue shirts material doesn't feel good with the white pants, the black frilly shirt doesn't seem to match my black slacks, but I've worn them together before?

If I wasn't so lost in thought I would have seen or heard my door open and I would've heard the conversation that followed.

"Why's he taking so long? Your brothers never cared that much about his appearance, so why now?" 

"He's simping for the new recruit, the one assigned to him by my our father," Illumi and Hisoka glances back from where they were spying on Killua to find Milluki. 

"You can't make those jokes Milluki. Your annoying and we don't care about your opinion."

Milluki squinted, "but the clown makes fun of Killua and he's not even part of the family. And I wasn't even making a joke. I was just pointing out the obvious." 

"Yeah but I'm basically family. Also my jokes can sometimes be funny." 

"But-" 

"Leave us alone."

The duo turned back to the door as Milluki stormed off. They eyed Killua as he discarded a floral shirt that matched his eyes in a pleasing manner.

"He's not wrong you know."

Alluka shuffled towards them from the corner of the hallway where she was hiding.

With a sigh Illumi replied "I know, I just loath the little- well, not-so-little pig,"

"Fair enough."

The three of them watched their brother for a bit longer before Hisoka spoke up. "That shirt doesn't go well with anything. Like, it's really ugly."

"Those are some bold words coming from someone who looks like a neon cotton candy version of Fun Dip." Illumi snickered at Alluka's insult towards Hisoka and rewarded her with a high five.

"I honestly feel so attacked right now," 

"As you should jester."

"You know, for and eleven year old you really-"

"Shut up Hisoka. He picked something out."

Illumi was right, Killua had ended up picking black shorts that went down to his knees, a white button up with frilly front, and suspenders. He didn't look too bad. 

The three spies quickly dispersed, because nobody felt like losing their eyes because they watched him struggle to pick out an outfit.

"Hey Killua!"

"Hello, Gon."

After arriving in the rose garden the two boys started walking towards the town square, where most of the activities were being held. 

I noticed quickly that Gon is wearing something similar to my outfit, but the shorts are green and a whole lot shorter than mine. It doesn't matter to me personally, because I have something called self restraint, but I'd better keep an eye out for creepy old people at this thing. But I have years of experience avoiding Hisoka, so I'll probably be fine.

Wait isn't he supposed to be my body guard?

Eh, doesn't matter. They may as well start calling him the future king at this point.

"Killua! Are you exited to see the butterfly's? I hope they have white and blue ones! They would be so pretty!"

"Yeah I'm exited. But I looking forward to see the food and small shops instead. They usually have cool things."

"Like what?"

Gon looked at me, curious. He can look a bit scary at times, but he mostly looks so pretty and cute.

"Well they have candy apples, dango, and sometimes mochi. But in the small shops they'll have things like jewelry, butterfly larvae, clothing, and other random things."

"That sounds really cool!"

I let out a chuckle and smiled, yeah it is." 

Gon went quiet and stopped walking, his mouth hung open. My heart beat picked up. Did I say something wrong?

"Killua..."

I looked at him prompting him to go on, all the while panicking. 

"That's- thats the first time I've heard you laugh."

"....wait what? Gon-" he started jumping up and down. 

"Killuuaaaaaa~ do it again. Please! It was so cute!"

CUTE. HE CALLED ME CUTE. HOLY SHIT.

I turned away to hid my reddening face. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's go." I shoved my hands in my pockets and started walking again.

"But Killllluuuuaaaaa-." He wined a bit but followed me.

We made our way down the stone steps that led down towards town. Why the fuck did they have to build the castle on the highest mountain in the kingdom? Like seriously dude. I'm tired. 

"Hey Gon,"

"Hmm?" He looked at me, prompting me to keep talking.

"What village did you grow up in?" It's not the question I wanted to ask. I wanted to know why he's becoming a Knight at such a young age. But I think that's a more private question and we're not there yet in our relationship.

"Oh! I grew up on Whale Island!"

"Wait, you didn't live in Padokea?"

"Nope!"

"Then why did you apply to work here?"

As soon as I said that his smile faultered just a bit, but enough for me to notice. 

"My father worked here, before he left me. I want to see if I can find him."

He's too nice for his own good. How can someone be so nice to someone who left him?

"...I could, well, I could help you find him. If you want-." What am I saying? This isn't my responsibility.

He looked at me again. But this time his expression appeared to be surprised. I messed up didn't I. I over stepped my boundaries and-."

"Yeah. Yeah! I would love that! Thank you!" He smiled his pretty smile. I could look at his smile all day and if never get bored.

The next thing he did surprised me. Gon leaned forward and hugged me, squeezing my torso. I was shocked quiet. Nobody ever hugged my except Alluka, barely anyone even touches me.

Gon realized that I wasn't reacting positively (or negatively) and retreated. "Sorry, That was uncalled for." He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

I gazed down, eyeing the stone steps. "No its fine. It's okay if you want to, um, do it again sometime. If you want to, of course." My face is probably a dark red by now. 

His eyes brightened and his eyebrows raised as he smiled. "Really?" 

"Well, yeah." He kept smiling and took my hand in his. He led me down the rest of the stairs. Holding my hand the whole time.


	5. Chapter 4

Btw would you guys like a Assassination Classroom (probably Karmagisa) fanfiction? 

Also this story is being translated to Russian by @thekated_ , so if you speak Russian, check that out.  
————————————————————

When we arrived at the festival the activities had already started. There were people dancing in the square, a well known band called "All Angels Street" (it's a Chinese cartoon that I highly recommend. In Chinese it's Wan Sheng Jie.) was playing one of their new songs, there were merchants selling butterflies ready to hatch, and so much more.

It was at this moment that I realized Gon was still holding my hand. We've been walking for about a mile and his grip hasn't faltered even once. But I mean, I don't really mind.

"How about we get some lotus bread to start? While we're eating we can stop in a small shop." I simply nodded in reply and we started walking over to the vendors.

"Hi welcome to Ramsey Gordon's Bakery and Cafe- sorry excuse me a moment- these chocolate frogs look like rocks and probably taste like them too. Add less flour you stupid fucking dingdong."

Gon looked at me seemingly alarmed, I had a similar expression playing on my face. "Isnt that employee abuse?" Gon whispered in a tone that could only be heard by me. "Its only 1867. That doesn't exist yet." "Oh. Ok."

"So how may I help you?" 

"Can I just get two lotus flower breads?"

"Sure. Will that be all?" 

Gon nodded and before he could reach for his wallet I unhooked our hands and grabbed two gold coins.

"Wait Killua- I can." "Shut up Gon. You can keep the change." We walked to the side of the food stall and waited for our order.

"I could've paid you know." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I'm a literal prince. If someone's going to pay it should be me." As I said this I laced our fingers back together. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Gon widen his eyes in surprise. Then he smiled and my world was rosy. He just too pretty. And I'm too gay, well pansexual, but that's a conversation for another time.

"What Shop should we go to next?" I thought for a moment before answering. "I know a place."

"Two lotus breads! Who ordered two lotus breads?" We walked up to the stall and took the bread from the employee who the cashier had yelled at earlier.

I guided Gon through the streets of Padokea while we were eating our bread for about five blocks until we found the shop I'd been looking for. It's a small book store that not many people know of, but it's really cute and I like to go here when I have free time.

"What's this?" Gon just finished his lotus and looked around the book store. 

"A book store." I picked up a copy of Frankenstein and started flipping through the pages.

"Well yeah, but why are we here?" He peered over my shoulder and glanced at the book I was holding.

"It's a small shop and they don't advertise at all, but they also publish for cheap here, so you can read a lot of books before they're made famous. People like Charles Dickens and Jane Austen published their first books here and now theyre famous."

We continued looking at the new release by Mary Shelley. Just from the first few pages I can tell that this is going to be a popular book.

We walked around the shop for a few more minutes and ended up buying two copys of Frankenstein.

"Where do you want to go next? We could go dancing, get boba, or go shopping." Gon contemplated the options and replied with this, "how about we go get boba then we can dance."

I nodded and started walking towards the food stalls again.

"Hey Killua, how about we play twenty one questions?"

I glanced at him and in a questioning tone I replied, "why?"

"Well we don't know much about each other and if we're going to be spending a lot of time together we should get to know each other a bit more."

"I still think you're not going to be able to spend more than a week with me without quitting, but sure if you want to we can. You can ask the first question."

He thought for a moment before asking, "okay question one, what's your favorite color?"

This is kind of a tough question. Not because the answer is weird or anything, I just don't care. I don't think about such trivial things. I glanced at Gon and and got an idea. "Green. My favorite color is green."

The boy smiled his pretty grin. "Your turn."

"Uhm, what's your favorite color?" 

Without hesitation he answered with blue. Cool, note to self, buy Gon blue things.

"Okay, number two. Waffles or pancakes?"

"Pancakes. Waffles are crustier than Hisoka's skin."

He laughed and swung our connected arms back and fourth. He's too cute. I swear my face is pink as jiggly puff by now.

"Second question, cats or dogs?" 

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. I knew the answer would be dogs. He's like them in almost every way. "Cats." I'm sorry what the fuck. "They are affectionate to the people that they like and will kill anything or anyone that annoys them." ...that was unexpected.

"Okay Killua, question three. How long have you known Hisoka?" 

"Oh, well, Im pretty sure I've know him my whole life. His mother was our cook before she was poisoned, by Hisoka I think, but Illumi and him have always been friends so there were no repercussions."

"Hmm. Cool. What type of poison?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Arsenic, but it might have been nightshade."

He nodded and thought about it. 

"Okay Gon. Have you ever dated anyone?"

"I mean, not seriously, but the women that used to visit the island would request to go on dates with me and other boys my age."

"Oh...okay. Did you like any of them?" As I thought, he's probably straight. Fuck this. I'll marry a raccoon and creep the fuck out of the royal advisors. Then we'll adopt a duck and-

"No, not really. They were all like, twenty years older than me and I haven't liked any girls my age." 

...I might not have to marry a raccoon. But the raccoons still my backup plan.

Before Gon could ask another question we arrived at the boba shop.

"Hi! Welcome to the Ouran Tea Shop! What can I get you boys? Something sweet maybe?" 

I glanced at the menu plastered above the stall. 

"Can I get a rose milk tea with tapioca and strawberry foam? Oh, and low ice, high sugar."

The blond cashier finished writing my order down and looked at Gon. "And for you?"

"I uh, can I get a green tea with peach foam and coconut jelly, medium ice and high sugar?" 

"Of course!" He turned around and shouted into the back of the shop. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Can you get these two young men their orders?" 

Two voices somehow perfectly synced yelled back in bored tones, "you want us to actually work? Are you stupid?" Before the cashier could yell back at them, a brown haired boy- er maybe girl? Enby? Person. A brown haired person walked around the corner. 

"It's okay Tamaki-senpai. I can make the tea this time."

"Awww! My beautiful little daughter! All grown up and making tea!" He continued gushing and blushing.

"Should we wait on the side?" 

I looked over to the tea shop. "Yeah. I think we should."

I payed and gave another employee who looked to be about our age or younger my name for the order. 

"Okay Killua. Question four. Can I give you a pet name?"

I choked a bit and stumbled. "A uh- a wha- what?"

He just smiled innocently. "A pet name, you know, like a nick name."

"Oh, then yeah you can."

"Yay! Ok I'm going to start calling you Kei, wait or should I call you Lua?" He thought for a moment.

I muttered under my breath, "how bout kahlua?" I snickered at my joke, but Gon didn't seem to understand.

"I'm gonna start calling you Lua!" 

I smiled in confirmation and squeezed Gons hand. Before I could give him a real response someone shouted, "two milk teas for Killua Z."

We walked over to the stall and took our tea, then proceeded to head over to the seating area, still keeping our free hands together.


	6. AN

Okay- I know these suck cause you're expecting a chapter update but then you just get information- but please read this.

As you can see from the previous chapters, I started off and continued in the general direction that the comic by ackiruu but I've made some changes and advanced the plot a lot quicker. My question is are you guys okay with that or do you want me to stick to the original storyline more? 

If you're okay with the plot changing a bit would you want a long ongoing fic or something that's more like a short story? (Also, would you be fine with angst? Cause I love despair(danganronpa reference))

I'm aware that these are my choices to make as the writer, but I just want to make sure that you (the reader) is enjoying the story and such.

Thanks -Arson


	7. Chapter 5

We just sat there in a comfortable half-silence, listening to the band play, drink our tea, and just enjoy each others company. 

Gon was the first one to speak.

"Do you want to try my tea? It's really good!"

I smiled and answered with a small 'sure'. He handed me the cup with the pastel green liquid. I swirled the cup in a circular motion and watched the coconut jelly and ice spin around.

After taking a small sip I could distinctively taste the contrast in taste between the bitter green tea and the sweet peach foam. He has good taste.

"So what do you think?" 

"It's good. I might've picked out a slightly different tea though. Like a raspberry green tea."

He grinned and giggled, "I'll consider that next time."

"Do you want to try mine?" Gon nodded and I handed him my pink tea with equally pink foam.

He took a sip and as I watched him I was reminded of how I spend WAY too much time with Hisoka.

"It's really good! I haven't had rose tea before, but I really like it. The strawberry foam sweetens it just enough." He handed me my drink and before I could say anything else, a voice whispered in my ear.

"Indirect kiss your majesty~." I tuned around so fast my neck could've snapped, just like my patience. "HISOKA!"

"Ooooooh I didn't know you enjoy screaming my name. If you want to, we can-." At that moment Illumi decided to intervene, hitting him on the back of his head.

"One day we're going to be fed up with your bullshit and finally execute you." 

I sighed and questioned my brother. "So why are you guys here? How long have you been stalking us?" 

"Actually, we just came down for the festival. Not everything's about you Killua."

"Okay, then can you leave us alone?"

"Awwwww, but don't you guys like spending time with us?"

"Yeah, I don't like spending time with pedophiles."

I looked at Gon in surprise, from what I could gather he's not the type to make such comments.

"Nice one."

"...you guys are always so mean to me."

"Yeah okay, lets go." Illumi started dragging Hisoka away, finally.

"Lua~ you still have more questions to ask."

Oh, he's right, quite a few more to go. "Okay, what's your favorite book?"

"I like The Promised Neverland! It's really cute. It's about these really smart kids that live in an orphanage and love their 'mom'." Okay, pretty simple answer. "Your Turn."

"Question five, Lua, do you like peppermint candy?"

"I guess, they're not really sweet enough for my liking, but they're good enough."

He just nodded in reply. I guess that's not the answer he was looking for.

"What's your fighting style and how have you developed it to a professional level in under twelve years?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "I use a double edged long sword and I just practiced a lot. There's not much to do on whale island."

Cool cool. He's a sword fighter. He's probably really strong, could he pick me up? I bet he has abs too...

"Lua. Killua!"

"Ah! Yeah, um, what did you say?"

I'm really going to hell.

"My question was, do you like roses?"

"Oh, yes I do. They're Allukas favorite flower and we used to spend hours playing in the rose garden. Illumi and Hisoka would practice their sword fighting right outside so Milluki wouldn't bother us."

"Why don't you guys do that anymore?" 

I stopped for a moment, most likely displaying a sad or upset expression. "Royal duties. We ran out of time."

We just sat there for a while. It could have been a minute or an hour. Gon gave my hand a gentle squeeze and when I looked up he gave me his million dollar, well, his smile isn't worth a million dollars. There's not enough money in the world to put a reasonable price to his smile. His golden, caring, thoughtful, gentle smile.

What question do I want to ask Gon? Do you like boys? No, to forward and too weird if he doesn't. How about, what's your favorite book? You already asked that dumbass. What's his favorite fruit? Perfect.

"So Gon, what's your favorite-." 

He moved his hand and covered my mouth, which surprised me quite a bit for a few reasons; 1) people don't generally just touch a royal, especially me. (But for Gon it's okay). 2) I was not expecting that, mostly because I was in the middle of talking. And a few other reasons, but those are more general, like personal space.

"Look over there," The boy pointed past me to two teens, one with blond hair and one with brown. "It's Leorio and Kurapika! Let's go say hi!" He started to get up, but I pulled him straight back down. 

The two teens were obviously on a date. They were holding hands, laughing and smiling, and sharing their drinks. 

Wait- that's what me and Gon are doing.

"Why can't we go over and say hi?" 

He looked confused and his mouth hung open.

"I think they're on a date."

Gon then started whispering. "That would explain why I saw them kissing at the palace."

I mentally face palmed. And forced a smile. "Yeah, That should do it."

Gon stopped whispering and looked really exited all of a sudden. "Let's go dancing now!" The exited boy bounced up and down in his seat.

Dancings not really my thing... but like I'm going to say no to green chibi-chan.

I let him drag me over to the trash cans, I should really visit my family more often, to throw our cups away. Then we walked over to where everyone was dancing. The band was playing one of their best songs, that I cannot remember the name of. What do you take me for? An elefant?

It's olden times, so we waltzed. I lead us in our dance. He's really good, swift on his feet.

We span round and round, taking in each others beauty, his kind eyes and smile. He really is amazing. 

I looked up to the sky, it was getting dark and must be about seven o clock by now. The butterfly's are bioluminescent, so we usually wait until about nine or ten to release them, the blues, reds, greens, and every other color you could imagine light up the streets. A few years back we even started turning off the street lamps, just for this occasion.

Song after song played, some fast and some slow. Some sad and some cheerful. 

"Do you want to get something for dinner? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Of course."

Complying with his request, I let go of Gon and started walking back to the food stalls. A few of them were closed by now, either they were just serving breakfast food or the workers were getting ready to watch the release of the butterflies.

We arrived at the booth I was looking for and I walked up to the cashier, leaving Gon at the side of the stall.

"Hi. Can I get two orange chicken bowls over brown sticky rice?"

"Sure, will that be all?"

"Yes. Oh, Actually an I also get two glasses of water?"

"Of course. Your total will be two silver pieces."

I handed the orange haired girl my payment and she gave my order to the cook. "Oh! Ray can you add some sesame seeds to the orange chicken this time?"

"Sure, Emma."

Instead of walking back to Gon I simply waited at the stand for my food to be ready. A boy with short white hair handed me my the water. After thanking him I walked over to a table where Gon had sat down.

"I gotta go back and get the food. Can you watch my bag?" 

He took the waters and answered with a 'of course!'. 

After getting the food from the same white haired boy I went to sit back down with Gon. 

"Here," I handed Gon his food and he perked up, and before he took a bite, he handed me a letter. 

"Hisoka dropped this off while you were gone."

I took the letter and started to read.

'Dear Killua, please don't come to your brothers room tonight, unless you want to join us. -Hisoka. P.s. before you ask, yes I only wrote this letter to annoy you/make you uncomfortable. ;)'

"That bastard..."

"Oh, yeah, so Gon, question seven, I think? Do you like apples?"

"Yeah! We don't grow apples on Whale Island, but a boy with brown hair and someone he said with a demon gave me one once, in exchange for the name of our mayor."

"Hmm, cool."

Yet again we ate in silence, and yet again it wasn't uncomfortable. 

A bell rang out signaling it was five minutes until the butterflies would be released. 

"Hey, Gon. Let's sit in the clearing to watch the butterflies."

He nodded and followed me while we walked to the clearing, throwing the bowls away as we did.

The clearing is like a park, but it's eighteen something and the only park we have is the last name. 

Some other people were there, but most had gathered in the square. We sat down in the middle of the field and waited. 

I looked over at Gon to see him shivering. Understandable, he is wearing booty shorts. So I put my arm around his and pulled him close. 

He was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled and snuggled closer to me. He then yawned and put his head on my shoulder. While his hair did tickle my neck, I'd never complain.

In mere seconds the butterflies were released. They twinkled a shimmered, lighting up the sky.

As we watched the butterfly's fly off into the streets, I started thinking. My love, yes love, for Gon has moved beyond a simple crush over a beautiful face. It's developed into a love for his smile, the way I seem to hang on every word he udders, the way the calmness of his breathing soothes me, and I bet I could list a million other things that I love about this boy.


	8. Chapter 6

Over the next few days Gon and I didn't spend much time together. We wanted to, or at least I did, but I was busy with royal duties and Gon was finishing his final training. 

I got up early this morning to meet with the advisors, that way I'd have the rest of the day to myself.

The walk to the throne room is long, but daydreaming distracts me so it's always pleasant. The down side is I'm not always aware of my surroundings when I do this. Specifically, this time I ran into Hisoka, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey Killua. How are you doing? Feeling lonely, depressed? Wanna kill someone?"

"Chile Hisoka. You need to shut the fuck up for once." His face contorted into a play-sad expression while turning to Illumi.

"You don't want me to shut the fuck up, right?"

"No," Hisoka smiled triumphantly at Illumi response, "I would prefer if you died. We could even arrange that, if you want."

"Can't you say one nice thing to me darling."

Illumi took a long sigh, "Fine. I think you're really pretty," 

If he wasn't wearing all that clown paint, had years of practice hiding his emotions, and, well, was Hisoka, I would've thought he was blushing.

"Pretty fucking ugly lol."

It took quite literally all of my effort to hold back my laughter. And I failed. While falling down onto the stone floor tears spilled from my eyes. You know that type of laughter that makes you feel like you're dying but you're happy because it's so funny? That's what I was experiencing.

The pink haired pervert just stopped walking and his mouth fell open. But Illumi just grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me towards the throne room while I was still dying, I mean laughing.

My high and mighty father sat on the throne surrounded by royals in big cushioned seats, lined with velvet.

"Hello Killua, Illumi. Nice of you two to join us." The kings voice boomed throughout the throne room, ceasing all chatter.

"Take a seat, please." For possibly the first time, I complied with his request. Taking the seat to his right. Illumi strode away, probably sitting down with the royal ambassadors from Liones.

"We are meeting here today to plan the siege on the Phantom Troupe, the terror of The Republic of Padokea. We will be assigning the knights to take on the task, the attack plan, and the time and date of the attack."

Everything for the next hour was boring procedure that I practically slept through. That is, until I heard a certain green haired knights name.

"-Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. Is everyone in agreement?"

"Wait what-,"

A voice from behind me made me jump up from my seat. "It's who we're sending to the siege on the Phantom Troupe. Frogs, Killua do you ever pay attention?" When I turned around I was face to face with Kalluto.

"Where have you been for the past two weeks. Like, you weren't at the palace at all." 

"I was doing drugs."

"Not funny."

"Fine. I was committing arson."

"Oh, cool. Seems legit. Anyway, thanks for the information." Kalluto snuck back into the shadows, probably to disappear for another week. We gotta put that kid on a leash.

"That concludes todays meeting. If you missed any information visit the note taker." Nice, done early.

I got up like usual and bee lined for the door, only to be knocked down to the floor by some ignorant asshole. 

"What the fuck is you problem-! Oh! um, hey- uh, hey Gon. Sorry." 

"No, no, no, I'm sorry Lua. It's my fault."

Gon brought up his hands and blushed. It was then that I noticed the position we were in. Since he had been walking towards me, and I was walking towards the door, we ended up in a position where Gon was sitting on my stomach and I was splayed out beneath him. Gon on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he doesn't care.

Without warning he leaned forward so close that his nose was almost touching mine. 

"Wha-what- ah, what are you doing G-Gon?"

He giggled, sounding like the angel he is, "You're eyes! They're so pretty! Like, like sapphires! They're the prettiest blue I've ever seen!"

How dare he make me blush this much. I hate him, but I love him, he's too freaking cute! Fuck it!

"Am I interrupting something, Killua?" Illumi raised his almost nonexistent eyebrows as he loomed over us. 

"Nope! I was just admiring Lua's eyes!"

Illumi raised his eyebrows even further, indicating skepticism.

Gon got up off of me, allowing me to breath again. Not that he's heavy, I was just have a gay panic.

"Anyway, Gon, have you been notified of your new assignment?"

"No, but I just started my current assignment." He looked a bit, I don't know, sad? Could it be he wants to spend time with me?! Nah. This boi straight. But we're still friends, right?

"We are aware of this fact, but you are one of the only knights suited for the job. Please visit the bigot- I mean king, for the rest of your assignment."

Gon mumbled a okay and grabbed my hand. "Let's go to the castle library." 

"Okay." I let Gon lead the way, still gripping my hand. While we were passing through the rose garden Gon stopped and turned to me.

"Killua, I don't know if this is over stepping your boundaries, with you being a person and have opinions on being touched and being a prince and all, but anyway, um- can, can I- can I hug you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down nervously. 

I could only imagine that I looked surprised and taken aback, but then I just smiled. "Of course Gon. I would love it if you hugged me." He looked up excitedly and grabbed me, pulling me in for a close hug. 

We just held each other for a few minutes. I took this time and breathed in his scent. He smelled like chocolate, flowers, and oranges. 

Taking a step back, Gon opened his mouth to apologize, "sorry, it's just, I'm worried for the crusade and well," he looked back down and winced, "well I'm going to miss you. I enjoy our friendship a lot." 

What the fuck is he talking about?! Friends? Bullshit. He should be my boyfriend. But if he doesn't want to date me the friendzone is a perfectly comfortable place for me and Mr. Raccoon and I'd hope to remain there instead of loosing what we have. Ignore my ranting.

"It's okay. Really. If it helps you that's what's most important." I smiled at him and took his hand back into mine and started guiding him to the library.


	9. Chapter 7

"So what section should we look at first? Nonfiction? International affairs? Or maybe-."

"How about fiction."

"...Good call." Gon giggled at my reply, as he does a lot. Not that I'm complaining.

We strode over to the fiction section of the royal library, chatting all the way. 

"I just think that strawberry milk is better than blueberry milk. You can taste the flavor of the berry more."

"But blueberry has such a pretty color. Its one of my favorites. It's like the color of your eyes." Does he mean the color of my eyes is his favorite color?! My face light up red with the implication.

The green haired boy glanced over at me and his face contorted into one of concern. "Your face is all red! Are you okay? Do you need a medic?!" The boy then proceeded to moved his forehead to mine which made me go redder.

"N-no- im fine!" I jumped back and put my hand up in front of my chest.

Tilting his head to the side, the boy whispered, "Are you sure, Lua?"

"Yes I'm sure. How about we-um let's go to the- uh- fantasy section. Yeah?"

He nodded and followed me the rest of the way.

"Oh wait Lua! What about peach or banana milk?"

"I've had banana milk but not peach. Is it good?"

"Yeah! It tastes like peaches! I like peaches."

I grinned a bit and whispered, "yeah, I do too."

We sat at the library tables up on the balcony, both reading a autobiography called "Death Note".

"Holy shit! Killua! Look!" He scared me a bit. It wasn't his tone or the surprise, but Gon had just swore. He's spending way too much time with Hisoka, Illumi, and me.

Gon pointed to a paragraph in the middle of the book. It said, 'In my adventures to bring world peace I stopped by a place called Whale Island. Ryuk and I met a small boy with green hair and he gave us the name and location of the human and sex trafficking mayor in exchange for apples.' The paragraph went on to give more information on the mayor and his trafficking ring. 

"I'm in a book! Isn't that cool?!" 

"Gon, you do realize that this means you're responsible for the death of your mayor, right?"

"Oh." He looked down and I think he looks a bit, sad? I messed up, didn't I? Oh no- "Oh well. He was a dick anyway. He did give me candy once though, but it was only bottle caps.."

Yeah he's spending WAY to much time with us.

"I think I'd be friends with Near or Mellow. They seem cool."

"Well yeah, but Ryuk sounds so fun to be around." 

"I guess, but he could kill you at any time."

"Yeah but so could Hisoka or any of my siblings. Or knights for that matter,"

Gons thought for a moment then nodded.

"You're right. We could also be poisoned by an assassin."

"Oh, um, Yeah. I guess."

"Hey Lua, I'm going to go get Devilman Crybaby off the ladder."

"Okay, cool. I'm going to stay here."

"Kay! See you in a bit!"

Not a lot of people use the library. The only ones who use it are Alluka, the librarian, and me. Some of the shelves are rickety and most of the books are dusty.

The Death Note is a really interesting book. I think it's because you think you're reading from Light Yagami's perspective but half way through it changes to Ryuk's.

  
While Killua was finishing reading Death Note Gon was climbing the ladder to get his desired book. It wasn't until he was at the second to last rung and reaching for the book, when the ring snapped. 

The ladder was old and rickety. No wonder it snapped. I should known. Before he fell. It should've crossed my mind that this would happen. Twelve feet is too far to fall.

"KILLUA!" I looked over and heard and saw the ladder snapping. I kept from my chair, if I'm quick enough- if I'm quick enough I can help him. I can save him. "GON!" 

He's falling. It's my fault. What if he dies? It would be my fault. I couldn't look into his eyes any more or touch his soft skin if that happened.

A heavy weight dropped into my arms and I fell to me knees, the stone digging into my knees. My breathing was heavy, the adrenaline still pounding in my veins.

I opened my eyes that I didn't even realize had snapped shut. What I saw was Gon Freecss being cradled safely in my arms in the bridal position. 

"Are you okay, Gon?"

"Yeah, but Killua," I hummed in response.

"You're-youre crying." I lifted my hand up and touched my wet cheeks. "Oh, sorry I- I don't know what im-."

"It's okay. We're both okay, Killua." Gon reached up and cupped my cheek with his soft hand. I leaned into his hand. 

"I'm glad you're alright. You worried me."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

We just gazed at each other while blood seeped from his hands and my knees.

"Gon I- I think I l-."

"We heard screaming. Are you guys okay?" Illumi and Hisoka burst through the doors to see Gon and I collapsed on the floor with the ladder laying broken right by us. 

"Killua! Your knees are bleeding!" Illumi took Gon from my arms and Hisoka helped me up without being creepy for once.

The duo carried us to the infirmary where my knees were patched up and Gons hands were wrapped with gauze and rubbed with aloe.

"So what happened? Did you guys get too frisky with your-." 

"Shut up Hisoka. This is serious. But please do answer the first question." Illumi looked at us expectingly. 

"I was trying to grab a book from the top shelf and the ladder broke. Killua caught me when I fell." 

"As long as you're both okay were fine."

The nurse tending to us walked over to give us a report.

"So Gon, your hands should heal in about a week to two weeks. They only suffered minor cuts and wood burn. You can still use them and they'll heal normally, but you'll feel slight discomfort or pain." Gon nodded and the nurse turned to me.

"As for you, your highness. Your knees were fractured and they'll heal in four to six weeks, but only if you take care of them correctly. Don't walk around to much, but when you do you need to use a set of crutches that will be provided by to you by the head doctor."

"Okay, thank you Mikan." 

Before I got up I remembered that I cannot, in fact, get up. But there was an easy fix. Gon picked me up and placed me on his back. I hesitated at first before I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his neck. 

"Thanks, Gon." It's been a long day, and my eyes started getting heavy and I started drifting off to sleep.

Sorry this chapter isn't as well written. School started this week and it's a drain on my happiness and inspiration.


	10. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait. I'm depressed and homosexual. Also my cats being put down so I'm, well, depressed.  
  
Gon  
  
I think if I was a normal twelve year old boy carrying Killua would be a challenge. And it is, but not really for the reasons you'd think. It's hard to carry him cause of emotions.

When I'm with him I'm confused. He's nice, funny, smart, and we've become friends quicker then Hisoka can think of a vulgar joke.

But the feeling is different then when I'm with other friends. When I'm with Killua goodbyes are a challenge and the wait to see his eyes, go to town , and hug him is so unbearable I think I may die. When he complements me my heart soars and time spent together has the feeling that it's lasting a lifetime but the minutes move faster then I want them too.

I don't know what I'm feeling and I'm worried that it's wrong. Does Lua feel the same way when we spend time together? Or would he hate me if he found out how I feel?

Just ignore your feelings and don't think. If you think you might ruin everything. 

I know. It just hurts.

————————————————————

"Hey Gon!" Alluka bounded towards me, knocking over the king in the process. It's fine though, that fuckass deserves it. "Gon! Come here, come on," shaking my head I murmured "I have to take snorlax to his room." "Then I'll walk with you, I have information to provide."

We made our way to the east stairwell, the one connected to Killua's hallway. "So what do you need to tell me?" She brightened and looked over at me, "oh yeah! I spied on my dads meeting and found out that you're going on the phantom troupe mission in exactly two weeks. So I'm a fortnight of Tuesday." She held out two fingers when she said two.

"Thanks! I'll have to plan Lua and my schedules around that deadline."

Alluka sucked in her breath and breathed out, "about that,"

"Hm? What about it?" I know what she's gonna say. "My brother is a important person and he should have to be seen with scum like you."

"I care about my brother very much and you mean a lot to him. So I just wanted to say,"

Here it comes. Just don't cry Gon.

"Please be careful. My brother cares for you very much and he- no, everyone in the castle would be really sad if something were to happen to you."

...what.

"Of course I'll be careful. The pay from a job like this will buy me so many chocolate robots."

I can feel my mouth water at the meer thought of a chocolate robot. 

"Thanks. He never really had friends besides me and Canary so he'd be crushed if you died."

"I'd be crushed too. Or stabbed, burned, choked. I don't know how they'll kill me."

"That's not what I- okay."

I stopped in front of Killuas door and said bye to Alluka. She's so nice.

The door opened easily enough, but like, shouldn't it have been locked? He's a prince. 

What happened next, I'm not proud of.

But here it is. 

There was a spider so I screamed and accidentally threw Killuas sleeping body at it.

AGAIN, I'm NOT proud of what I did. but it was necessary. 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. HISOKA!- wait SPIDER HOLY SHIT AHHHH leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone- IT HAS LITTLE SPIDERS- WHAT THE FUCK-."

Killua grabbed my wrist to move us away from the spiders, but he fell because of his injuries and I picked him up and jumped onto his bed to get away. 

While catching my breath I looked over at Lau to see if he was okay he was taking off his shirt, why you may ask? I DONT KNOW.

"What are you doing?!"  
"There were spiders on it!! Some nights still be on it!!"  
"But-,"

I was almost unable to register the following event from how quickly and traumatizing they are. So sorry if it's a little patchy.

Kurapika burst through the door with red eyes, not like a -what's that word for things that are similar? Idk. But his eyes were RED, almost like they glowed. He was carrying nail polish remover and matches with half his nails painted black, the paint smudged on the polish container. What is he going to- oh. OH. OH WERE GONNA DIE WITH THE SPIDERS.

Leorio was right on Kurapikas heels, screaming at the chain user. "KURAPIKA NO! PUT DOWN THE FLAMMABLE LIQUID YOU SOCIOPATHIC PYROMANIAC."

"DIEEEE!!" He poured the liquid on the spiders. Tell my aunt I loved her.

We were all yelling at Kurapika, but he lit the match and dropped it.

"HOLY SHIT. THIS IS WAY WORSE. IM IMMOBILE I CANT MOVE." 

I looked away from the fire in the middle of the room and I could see the fires reflection in Kurapikas eyes. He's grinning like a mad man and looks like he giggling too. Leorio ran from the bathroom and sprayed the fire with water from the shower.

I didn't notice he left. He's kinda irrelevant ngl.

Once the fire was out Illumi and Hisoka strode through the door, they both looked surprised. Something that you don't get to see very often.

"Wow Killua. I knew you were kinky but this is a bit much."  
"...this is why I don't take you anywhere you dolt."

Kurapika looked at his nails and giggled "oh! My nail polish smudged. Oops. Leorio~ help me again? Please?" He skipped out of the room and everyone was still a bit, surprised? That's not the word. Confused maybe. 

"...that shouldn't be hot." Leorio followed his boyfriend out of the room. 

"That'll dry eventually. Anyway, Killua do you have any rope?"

"Why do you- you know what? Don't answer that. I don't want to know. Check in the closet."

"Nice. Come on Hisoka."  
"Ooooo Illumi, I didn't know you were into that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"  
"I'm not. I'm gonna hang you in the courtyard."  
"...should be fun. Let's go."

They left with their dirty jokes and boring clothing.

"What did Hisoka mean by 'I didn't know you were into that'?"  
"Absolutely nothing. Don't think about it."  
"Okay! Wait- IM SO SORRY FOR THROWING YOU."  
"It's fine. Just buy me ten chocolate robots and we'll call it even."  
"Cool cool."

He yawned like a kitten, and I mean like a kitten. Like, really cute. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. You can stay here if you want though. There's some books on the nightstand. I recommend Carry On(Carry On by Rainbow Rowell is one of my favorite books and it realistically deals with trauma and how it affects relationships and day to day life. Also it has lgbt+ characters without fetishizing them.). 

Killua stretched his arms and I totally DIDNT look at his abs and biceps. Didn't. Nope. He crawled over to the top of his bed and got under the covers.

The clock on the wall said 8:00pm. So I guess since he offered...

I grabbed the recommended book from the nightstand and sat next to Killua, the dim light from the sconce illuminated the pages.


	11. Chapter 9

The fires warm. Well duh, but being cuddled by Killua makes my insides warm and fuzzy and the fire keeps my flesh warm.

"Do you want more hot chocolate? I think there's more in the kitchen."  
"No, I wanna stay here with you, Lua."  
"I'd love that darling."

I hummed in response and snuggled closer to Killua, his sweater tickled me when I did so.

Killua looked down at me and I met his gaze, he leaned closer and-

Suddenly Hisoka burst through the cabin door and ran around the room making chicken noises.

I opened my eyes and there was no Hisoka, no warm fire, only a chicken running around the room waking me up. 

Kalluto ran into the room and tried to grab the chickens, and failed. "Sorry Kill. They're a birthday present for Alluka and I let Milluki, that bastard, watch them for five minutes while I was getting the ribbons and he let them go. I'll-, wait who are you?"

Killua rested his arm on my waist and propped himself on his other arms elbow. "This is Gon. He's my bodyguard and one of the new knights we got this year."

I gave a small wave, "hi!"

He raise his eyebrows, "...and why's he in your bed?"

"Shhh you'll summon the clown. He'll find a way to make that sound dirty. I was tired and offered for him to read some of my books and I guess he just fell asleep. What time is it?"

"Four AM."  
"...get out."  
"Yes sir."

Kalluto wrangled the chickens and left the room.

"Do you want me to le-,"

"Shhh," he snuggled close to me and layed his head behind mine. "It's too early and I'm still tired. Just go back to sleep."

I yawned and whispered, "mmmokay."

'Maybe I'll have that dream again.' Wait. What was the dream? Was he gonna kiss me in it? Did I want him to? What did it-, 

"Go to sleep Gon. Your moving is keeping me up."

I'll think about the dream later.

_________________________________________

Light streamed into my room but it was still cold, I moved closer to the warm thing in my bed. Wait, what is so warm? I opened my eyes and almost screamed when I saw Gon I'm my bed.

What happened? Did I kidnap him? Is this Hisokas doing? I tried to slowly get up but Gon was holding me and holy shit he's strong. He's got god muscles too and- focus Killua. 

But, what if I just stay right here? In each others arms, warm and happy. He's too pretty. Too nice. He makes my heart melt. And, and it hurts. It hurts to know that he can never be mine, that I can never be his, that he'll never love me as I love him. That I'll always be his boss, his employer, and at most his friend. 

My legs are sore. Well, duh, they're twisted or whatever Mikan said. It's gonna be a pain not being able to walk.

I wonder what's for breakfast? Maybe eggs? Maybe-

"mmmua. Hisokas not a chicken. Lay back down with mmme."

What the actual fuck is he saying. I know he asleep but seriously.

He snuggled closer to me and his lips brushed by my neck.

That sent shivers through my body. Holy hell, he has no idea what he does to me. Every small thing, every careful, affectionate, gentle thing. It makes me happy. No, not happy, ecstatic. Grateful. Loved, but like, in a friendly way.

"mmua. luaa. Ki- - me. You're really good at it~." 

WAIT. WHAT. HE SAID MY NAME THAT MY NICKNAME. Wait, did he say kiss, kill, or kick? Dammit, why didn't you say the rest of the word. Gon you little-.

"GOOD MORNING YOUR HIGHNESS. BETTER WAKE UP NOW. OR DO YOU WANT ME TO JOIN YOU~? Oh, I guess you're already taken~?"

"GET OUT YOU STUPID CLOWN!" I picked up my pillow and threw it at the jester, he easily dodged. No duh, we've tried to get rid of him multiple times but he always came back. 

"Wh-what's going on Lua? Is there a fire? Is the pedophile back?" 

"Yep."  
"Mmm. Just slash 'em in the neck. That usually works. Or at least that's what Eren and Levi told me. Oh, or break his ankles and keep him in a basement. Sangwoo told me that one."  
"... we need to have a talk about your friends."  
"Okay~."  
  
I cleared my throat and took a breath in, "ILLUMI! COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND. HES BOTHERING US."

"It's only eight am Killua~ why are you yelling so much? I wonder how loud you would be-."

Illumi appeared behind Hisoka and pulled out a syringe from his neck.

"Holy shit. Did you kill him finally?"  
"No, I'm only trying out a new poison. I hope my antidote doesn't work."

He picked up the clown and dragged him off to who knows where.

"Mornin Lua. Howd you sleep?"  
"Pretty well, there was a, small disturbance earlier."  
"Oh? What happened?"  
"Nothing much. Don't worry about it. How did you sleep?"  
  
He smiled and looked away, "I had a really good dream."

"What was it about?" Me? Please be me. Me please.

"I uh-, I just - um, chocolate robots. I had a dream about chocolate robots."

"Oh. Nice."  
"Yeah."

"Well, you should probably start packing. You're 'trip' is in a few days."  
"Okay, see you later, Lua!"

He got up and went to leave, but turned around. The green haired boy lent down and put a small kiss in my head, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Bye bye Lua!"  
"B-Bye!"

GON. KISSED. MY. HEAD.

HOLY FUCK HE KISSED MY HEAD. DID IT MEAN ANYTHING? 

GON HOLY FUCKKKK-.

_________________________________________

As soon as I left Luas room I collapsed on the floor and leaned against the wall. 

WHY DID I DO THAT? WHAT WAS THE DREAM ABOUT? AM I GAY? ITS NOT THAT FAR OF A STRECH. 

And Killua is a pretty handsome, smart, amazing person. If I was or am gay I'd definitely have at least a crush on him. Oh wow(teruhashi) I think I am gay.

Sorry for the filler chapter. I'm busy and lazy.


	12. Chapter 10

After a morning of panicking and deciding that I just don't want a label on my sexuality and an afternoon of hardcore training, it was finally dinner. Killua and I had made plans to eat at some restaurant I don't remember. But Lua probably does. He's really smart. And pretty. And strong. 

I should probably start walking to the courtyard.

On my way to the courtyard an uncooked fish slapped me in the face. After the initial surprise, I looked around and spotted a weird looking raccoon scampering away. That asshole.

Oh, for some background information, there's this raccoon that lives in the palace that seems to hate me and I don't know why. But it really likes Lua for some reason. Either way, I like to give it bacon cause why not. 

Upon arriving in the courtyard I was met with three things.   
1\. Killua with a blue shirt.  
2\. A dead boy that had a hole about the size on a hand where the heart should be.  
3\. Hisoka and Illumi covered in blood.

So pretty normal.

"Hi Lua! Do you wanna start walking?"

For a moment all three of them just stared at me. Why? I don't know. Ask them.

"Aren't you going to ask about the dead body, Gon?"  
"Nope. Sounds boring. Let's go Lua."

Illumi looked at his brother and whispered, "that's a strange one Kill."  
"You're one to talk. You're dating a clown with hair like a turnip."  
"Umm rude your highness."  
"Yeah the truth hurts bitch"  
"Luaaaa let's go. I'm hungry and I wanna eat the cheese they set on fire."

We started walking to town and were only stopped by Hisoka yelling after us. "If you need us we'll be at Lupins with Dazai, Oda, and the kid with the ugly hat."

"You're the last people we'd ask for help with anything, but thanks."

After walk for a while in comfortable silence, I started to talk.

"So, I'm going on the mission tomorrow."  
"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Be careful, 'kay?"  
"Of course! When am I not careful!?"

Then I tripped and fell down the rest of the mountain, which wasn't that far. Only a couple dozen meters.

"See Your highness? Always careful."

After Killua giggled a bit, which made my heart skip beats, he helped me up and inspected my head, arms, eyes, and lips (idk why he looked at my lips but I guess I should read more medical books) to see if I was hurt.

"You really should be more careful Gon. If you got hurt you couldn't be my personal gaurd anymore."

That means less time with Lua right? "I solomly promise that I will be more careful, Lua!"

"Nice." He ruffled my hair and started walking again. I like when he ruffles my hair, and when he holds my hand and gives me hugs. I love the look in his eyes before he kills someone. I love him.

But that's not something I'll ever let him know. He is my friend and my employer.

—————————Hisoka—————————

"So osamu, how are your little protégés doing?" Hisoka swirled his bubble gum cocktail around, making the small pink gum balls clink against the glass.

Dazai took a moment to think about the question and take a sip of his scotch before answering. "The tiger is coming along well but he still has a lot more to do. As for Akutagawa, I have no idea. I abandoned him as an apprentice when I left the mafia. Though he's still under Chuuya." He smirked, "and over the man-tiger."

A voice that hadn't been very active spoke then. "Good luck getting an answer out of him. Hes been here for three hours and drank 18 glasses of wine. The kids drunk." The man signaled the bartender for another glass of vodka. 

"Aww Oda, I'd expect that he'd have a higher tolerance than that. Shame. Anyway, Mr. Clown, how's that little Knight of yours doing? Is he cute? Bet he's cute. Just like Illumis little brother"

Hisoka faked being offended, "Hey hey hey, I'm the only one who can sexualize my fiancé's brother and his boyfriend. But he's doing well. Got Kill simping for him."

"Hisoka, you're not allowed to harass my bother either." Illumi readied his glass to smash it over his fiancé's head.

"Why not? He's so cute~." Andthere goes the glass.

The bartender, used to their antics, started cleaning up the glass with the help of a tired Oda.

"Is your boyfriend not good enough for you? I might just have to take him for my agency then." Dazai started to reach for Hisoka only to have his hand stopped by a shard of glass being stabbed into the wood by his hand. 

Oda leaned over to Daizi and muttered "Behave dazai. He's as powerful as you."

Dazai argued a bit but it was empty, not serious, and flirty. Like everything he does.

Hisoka looked at the clocked and started to gather his things, including his coin pouch, keys, and fiancé. "Hmm we sadly must be off. There might be another assassin waiting for Kill and Hisoka got to steal the last ones heart."

"Okay! Same time next week?"

"Of course."

————————————————————

"I liked the cheese, but fires cool, so they made it a cheese and fire combination!"

"I also liked the cheese. But the chocolate frog was better."

"Not better then a chocolate robot."

"Nothings better then a chocolate robot."

"Hey Lua? Can I hold your hand?"

"Yeah. Your hands are always warm and it's cold."

Gon slid his fingers into mine and started swinging our linked hands. And as I said, he is warm.

After walking for a while in a comfortable silence Gon hummed "hey, we were doing 21 questions but only got to seven, so question eight. Have you ever dated someone?"

"No. I only really talk to Canary, Hisoka, and my siblings. Do you like Thai tea?"

"Oh, um, yeah I guess."

"Wonderful." I tugged on his arm and walked into the tea shop we were passing, The Banana Fish."

"Hi! I'm Bones! Welcome to The Banana Fish. We offer a wide arrange of drinks as well as pastries and- shit. Ash I forgot the rest of the pitch.

A blond teen popped out from the kitchen followed by another teen carrying a camera. "It ends with 'as well as pastries fresh baked this morning.'"

"Uh, yeah. What he said."

"Can we get two Thai teas and two chocolate croissants?"

The blond looked up from where he was flirting with the photographer, "They're pronounced croissant."

The black haired teen slapped him upside the head,  
"Ash!"  
"What? It's true."  
"It's also ten o clock and we're in Asia not Europe."

The blond huffed and looked away blushing as the photographer pecked him on the forehead and went to the kitchen while saying, "I'll get your order. Shorter, can you heat the croissants?"

"Of course Angel Boy."

"Do you want to sit down?" Gon glanced at the blond that was glaring at them. 

"Sure."

We walked over to the blue and yellow seats and finally let go of each other's hands as we sat down opposite eachother.


	13. Sorry

Hi. I've been having a lot of anxiety over school and haven't been very active but the next chapter is almost done. Sorry for the long wait. Also, I wrote a TDDK fanfic like three months ago and just published it today. And yeah this is a shameless self promotion. 

Again, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. But this WILL be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🖤🖤


End file.
